In recent years, the use of natural energies of sunlight, wind power, and others has been advanced. When electric power is generated by use of a natural energy, the electric power generation amount is easily varied because of a change in natural conditions, such as weather, and further the electric power generation amount is not easily adjusted in accordance with electric power demand. Accordingly, in order to supply the electric power generated by use of a natural energy, it is necessary to level the supply power by charging and discharging through the use of a storage battery. In order to attain further promotion of the use of natural energies, storage batteries high in energy density and efficiency are indispensable.